THE CODE
by Aoyama Return
Summary: Hexagram, sebuah simbol yang dianggap sebagai lambah mistik hitam. Shikamaru, seorang pria berusia 47 tahun, dan Hinata, remaja berusia 17 tahun, berusaha mengungkap sebuah misteri kematian ... antara realita dan mistis. Warn inside


Disclaimer : Masahi K Rate : M Warn : ooc, oc, typos, etc

Kematian selalu mengikuti kita ... bahkan, meskipun kita merasa dalam perasaan aman. Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah kita bisa melewati kematian tersebut?

Code The

**PROLOG**

Langkah kaki Pria itu bergema di sepanjang lorong yang gelap, hanya cahaya lilin di setiap dinding lorong itu yang memberikan pencahayaan. Hingga akhirnya dia sampai di depan sebuah pintu berukiran hexagram. Dibukanya pintu itu, nampaklah sekumpulan orang-orang yang berbalutkan jubah hitam berdiri mengelilingi seorang wanita yang berbaring terlentang. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat kencang, sehingga tubuhnya menyerupai huruf 'X'.

"Semuanya sudah siap, Master." seorang pemuda berjubah itu menunduk di hadapan sang master.

Sang master melangkah mendekati wanita yang tengah terikat meronta itu. Seorang pemuda mendekati Sang Master dengan membawa sebuah kapak. Diserahkannya kapak tersebut kepada sang Master. Sejurus kemudian, raut ketakutan wanita yang terikat itu sangat kentara, dan kesadarannya menghilang kala kapak tersebut menghantam tubuhnya.

"Wahai Setan, terimalah persembahan kami. Dan berkahilah kami ...," teriak Sang Master sambil menngangkat tinggi kapak yang berlumuran darah.

**BAB SATU**

Shikamaru masih terbaring dalam tidurnya, namun, cahaya matahari menerobos masuk melalui pentilasi tepat menyorot mata pria berusia 48 tahun itu. Pun suara alarm dari jam yang tak jauh darinya memaksanya untuk membuka mata. Sudah pukul 08:00 pagi, pikirnya.

Saat Shikamaru mendudukan dirinya, tiba-tiba dering ponsel milik pria berambut panjang itu berdering. Shikamaru meraih ponselnya, terlihat nama Scotland Yard terpang-pang di layar ponsel tersebut. Ada apa mereka menghubungika pagi-pagi sekali, pikirnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sir," sapa seorang wanita di seberang sana.

"Pagi," sahut Shikamaru dengan suara yang terdengar bosan.

"Mr. Minato meminta Anda harus segera ke Scotlan Yard hari ini juga. Karena ada sesuatu yang mungkin akan menarik minat anda."

"Apakah itu?" suara Shikamaru masih terdengar apati.

"Anda akan segera tahu sesaat lagi, Sir. juga, saya harap anda tidak berlama-lama di toilet," ujar wanita diakhiri sebuah kelakar.

Apa salahnya jika aku berlama-lama di toilet, dengus Shikamaru dalam hati. "Ya, aku akan ke sana dalam satu jam." dimatikannya sambungan telepon itu.

Shikamaru pun melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Setengah jam berselang, Shikamaru telah berdiri di pinggir jalan dengan balutan jas hitam dan celana; serta sepatu yang senada pula. Rambut panjang pria itu dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja, setidaknya, dia merasa lebih muda dengan tampilan seperti ini. Dia menunggu Taksi yang telah dipesannya. Tak lama, taksi yang dipesannya pun datang. "Antar aku ke Scotlan Yard," pinta Shikamaru, diikuti anggukan si supir.

666

Shikamaru disambut hangat oleh Satuan Polisi London itu, semua terlihat ramah menyapa Shikamaru, meskipun hanya dibalas dengan senyuman yang tampak tak berminat sama-sekali. Seorang Polisi muda mendekati Shikamaru serya menunduk hormat, "Mr. Minato telah menunggu anda, Sir," katanya dengan sopan. Shikamaru pun melangkah menuju ruangan yang hendak ia tuju.

Di ruangan tersebut, Shikamaru mendapati Mr. Minato telah menunggunya sambil memandangi sebuah berkas yang tergelar di mejanya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Shikamaru," seru Mr. Minato sambil memandang Shikamaru yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Jika memang ada sesutu yang dapat menarik minatku, aku pastikan aku akan datang." Shikamaru kemudian duduk di hadapan Mr. Minato. "Segeralah katakan apa itu," sambungnya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi tak sabaran begini?" tukas Mr. Minato. Kemudian dia memberikan lembaran berkas yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Shikamaru menerima berkas itu, nampaklah sebuah potret seorang wanita muda tanpa busana yang berbadan penuh luka dan bersimbah darah tergeletak di atas gedung. Dibukanya lembar kedua, gambar jidat wanita itu terukir subuah simbol. Hexagram, sebuh bintang segi enam yang nampaknya dibuat oleh jara api.

"Anak buahku menemukannya di atas gedung di Arsenal, apa kau tertarik pada hal ini, Shikamaru?" kata Mr. Minato dengan mata memandang Shikamaru seakan menggodanya. "Korban bernama Karin, dia adalah gadis pelajar berusia 17 tahun. Orang tuanya adalah seorang pelayan di sebuah bar."

"Sangat ... sepertinya ini akan sangat menarik. Kapan anak buahmu menemukan ini?"

"Tadi pagi, seorang penduduk melaporkannya."

"Jadi, bukan anak buahmu yang pertama kali melihat hal ini?"

"Ya ... ya ... ya ... memang bukan mereka. Tapi, itu tidak penting, sekarang apa kau benar-benar tertarik kasus ini, Teman Lama?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Sangat tertarik."

Mr. Minato berdiri, "Well, kalau begitu kita akan menuju tempet itu sekarang."

666

Sampailah mereka di tempat yang mereka tuju, di sana telah banyak polisi yang memeriksa tempat tersebut. Di gedung di pinggiran kota Arsenal itu sudah sangat usang dan tak terpakai. Juga gedung itu sudah tak terpakai hampir dua dekade.

Para Polisi itu menghormat kepada mereka berdua.

"Tidak ditemukan sidik jari siapapun di sini, Sir," lapor seorang polisi kepada Mr. Minato. "Haya sidik jari korban saja yang kami temukan," tambahnya.

Shikamaru mendekati mayat tersebut, kemudian ia berlutut di dekatnya. Dipakainya sarung tangan karet oleh Shikamaru. Kemudian ia memeriksa mayat tersebut dengan seksama. "Kapak," gumamnya, setelah ia melihat luka yang tertera di badan korban.

Shikamaru kemudian berdiri, menoleh sekelilingnya. Kemudian ia melangkah ke tepi gedung, kemudian melangkah lagi ke pintu yang—terletak di arah utara—memungkinkan orang ke atap gedung yang ditempatinya saat ini.

"Kau menemukan sesutu, Shikamaru?" kata Mr. Minato ketika mendekati temannya itu.

"Tidak banyak. Anak buahmu sudah berkerja dengan baik. Sepertinya korban tewas enam atau tujuh jam yang lalu. Juga korban tidak dibinuh di sini." Shikamaru berjongkok di depan pintu tersebut, telunjuknya kemudian mengoles lantai tempat orang lewat. Ada tetesan darah di situ. Kemudian Shikamaru mendongak, melihat paku yang mencuat di pintu tersebut, namun ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang diharapkannya. Darah, itulah yang diharapkan Shikamaru, dia berharap menemukan darah yang terdapat di paku tersebut.

"Aku juga beranggapan begitu, melihat dari tidak adanya ceceran darah yang seperti seharusnya," ucap Mr. Minato menyetujui.

"Sekarang boleh anak buahmu membereskan tempat ini."

"Singkat sekali penyelidikanmu itu," dengus Mr. Minato.

"Tidak, semuanya sudah dilakukan oleh anak buahmu. Lagipula, apa yang harus kita cari lagi di sini, sedangkan korban tidak dibunuh di tempat ini. Aku akan pulang dan mencari tahu tentang simbol itu di bukuku, oh, ya, tolong suruh Hinata untuk datang ke rumahku."

"Sepertinya kau tertarik pada keponakanku itu, Shikamaru," sindir Mr. Minato.

"Aku tidak tertarik kepada gadis muda, Jon," sergah Shikamaru. "Karena gadis itu bisa diandalkan olehku."

666

"Anda lama sekali, Sir, saya hampir mati bosan di rumah anda ini." Shikamaru tidak heran jika gadis berambut indigo itu telah lebih cepat berada di rumahnya. Mata lavender di balik kaca matanya memandang sayu terhadap Shikamaru.

"Kau selalu datang lebih cepat, Hinata." Shikamaru memasuki ruangangan tengah yang cukup luas.

Ruangan itu di penuhi rak buku seperti sebuah perpustakaan. Di dindingnya pun ter pang-pang beberapa etsa yang mulai dari gambaran Napoleon, hingga Plato menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan ini.

"Tapi, saya akui jika saya tidak pernah akan bosan menempti ruangan ini," kata gadis itu sambil mengelus sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Kau bilang kau hampir mati bosan," tukas Shikamaru. Shikamaru kemudian duduk di kursi di tengah ruangan itu.

"Saya kan hanya bercanda," sahut Hinata membela diri. "Jadi, kenapa anda menyuruh saya datang ke sini, Sir?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kita kerjakan." Shikamaru lalu memperlihatkan gambar korban yang dibawanya dari Scotland Yard.

"Hexagram ...," teriak Hinata. Gadis itu kemudian berlari ke salah-satu rak buku, tangan mungilnya meraih salah-satu buku yang cukup tebal dengan sampul berwarna kuning gading.

Shikamaru tidak merasa heran jika gadis itu sudah hapal betul tata letak setiap buku di rumahnya. Pasalnya, Hinata bukan baru kali ini saja bertandang ke rumahnya, bahkan gadis itu pernah menginap di rumah Shikamaru hanya untuk membaca buku di ruangan tersebut.

Hinata membawa buku itu ke hadapan Shikamaru, lalu dia membuka buku itu halaman demi halaman, hingga ia dapat menemukan halaman yang diinginkannya.

"Lihatlah ... simbol ini, 'kan?" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gambar yang tertera di salahsatu halaman di buku tersebut tersebut.

Shikamaru melihat simbol itu, lalu dia membacanya, "Hexagram, sebuah simbol yang dianggap sebagai simbol setan di tahun 666, yang disebut ajaran HexaSat. Diyakini, pada tahun tersebut, iblis memberikan keberkahan bagi mereka yang mempercayainya. Sebagai simbol setan dan simbol yang digunakan sebagai pemujaan terhadap kegelapan. Adapun, sebagai persembahan terhadap setan, seorang pemuja harus mengorbankan darah seorang gadis perawan. Sebagai balasan atas pengorbanan tersebut, si pemuja akan diberikan kebahagiaan dan keabadian.

"Cara dalam ritual HexaSat, adalah sebagai berikut: Seorang gadis perawan di letakan di atas lantai yang telah berukiran simbol hexagram. Kemudian, perawan yang dijadikan persembahan itu diambil darahnya sebanyak mungkin, atau secukupnya. Ritual itu dilakukan pada malam hari; pada malam bulan purnama." Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya. "Ritual mistik hitam ini dalakukan sebanyak sepuluh kali."

"Wah, mengerikan sekali," komentar Hinata. "Tapi, beberapa artikel yang saya baca di internet, tidak ada hubungannya dengan ritual yang mengerikan macam itu. Artikel-artikel tersebut hanya menceritakan bahwa simbol itu hanya sebatas lambang setan semata. Bahkan, beberapanya dikatakan jika simbol itu ada hubungannya dengan Illuminaty; bahkan Mason."

"Tidak segalanya yang terdapat di internet adalah benar adanya. Meskipun dengan kata-kata yang meyakinkan, tetap saja artikel itu tidak ditulis dengan sumber yang jelas," Shikamaru berkomentar. "Coba aku tanya, apa menurutmu itu benar bahwa ada organisasi bawah tanah 'yang sangat rahasia' seperti nama organisasi yang kau sebutkan barusan?"

"Saya yakin adanya organisasi itu. Bukan tanpa alasan saya mempercayainya, sejauh ini, bukti akan eksistensi organisasi itu cukup meyakinkan."

"Bisa kau beri aku satu saja contohnya?" pancing Shikamaru dengan memicingkan mata – meremehkan apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

"Ada beberapa simbol macam itu di berbagai gedung besar. Bahkan, beberapa pejabat negara menggunakan perhiasan yang menggambarkan pentagrah hingga hexagram; apalagi ada juga yang menggunakan simbol Ankh."

Shikamaru tergelak. Tangannya merogoh kantong jas yang ia kenakan, lalu mengeluarkan kotak rokok. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata ketika melihat sebuah simbol di kotak rokok milik pria berambut panjang itu. Sebuah simbol yang dianggap oleh Hinata adalah simbol pemujaan setan. Simbol itu adalah hexagram.

"Apa kau mau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah salah-satu dari mason?" tukas Shikamaru sambil memandang sinis Hinata.

"A ... apa maksud anda, Sir?" Hinata tergagap sambil menelan ludah.

"Kau ini masih muda, seharusnya mulai sekarang kau harus belajar berpikir berbeda. Jika salah satu barangku atau apalah itu yang menampilkan simbol-simbol aneh ini, tidak lantas aku adalah pemuja setan. Begitupun dengan orang-orang di luar sana. Kuharap kau pahan dengan maksudku."

"Jadi, menurut anda, organisasi seperti tidak ada?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan begitu. Tapi, intuisiku mengatakan kalau organisasi itu bukanlah organisasi yang sesungguhnya. Maksudku, organisasi itu hanyalah topeng atau pengalih perhatian kita dari organisasi yang sesungguhnya. Coba kaupikir, mungkunkah organisasi rahasia yang bergerak di bawah tanah dapat ketahuan, bahkan oleh orang awam sekalipun. Yang kau baca di internet hanya spekulasi segelintir orang yang menggemari teori konspirasi."

"Lalu, apakah buku ini menuliskan apa yang sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk buku yang dibaca Shikamaru baru saja.

"Aku tidak bisa berkata demikian, lagipula, untuk saat ini cukup beralasan bahwa kita mempercayai buku ini, karena sudah jelas buktinya." Shikamaru mengangkat potret korban pembantayan itu di depan wajahnya.

"Saya kok lebih percaya spekulasi yang tertulis di internet. Semuanya masuk akal. Daripada apa yang dijelaskan buku ini, semuanya terkesan fantasi, dan tidak masuk akal," Hinata berpendapat. "dan, ya, daripada mayat itu, saya lebih tertarik kepada 'siapa penulis buku ini', Sir."

"Kau tidak akan menemukan siapa penulis buku itu, Hinata, tidak akan pernah," ujar Shikamaru. Hinata menatap Shikamaru dengan dahi mengerut. "Jangan heran, aku lebih dulu tertarik kepada buku itu."

Hinata mengangguk paham. "Lalu, dari mana anda mendapatkan buku ini?"

"Kita akan segera menemuinya," kata Shikamaru sambil menoleh ke arloji miliknya. "Setelah kita mengisi perit kita dulu, tentunya."

_**TO BE CONTINUES**_


End file.
